Wind Waker: Mi epílogo
by Dialirvi
Summary: [TetraxLink].:Oneshot:.WW. Tal vez esto sea lo que pase después de WW. El regreso a una isla, y el encuentro con esa pirata altanera que le robó el corazón.


OoOoO

**Wind Waker: Mi epílogo**

La cálida brisa salada bañaba la costa de la isla Outset, en los límites sureños del Gran Mar.  
El sol brillaba con gran fuerza aunque ya se inclinaba hacia el oeste a esa hora de la tarde.  
Gaviotas graznaban de vez en cuando, siguiendo a una chica de doce años de edad, con un vestido blanco muy a la usanza isleña, con su cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta los hombros, recogido en dos coletas.  
Ella caminó hasta la playa, donde el mar bañaba con su espuma la orilla, y el vaivén de las olas era tranquilizador. Se puso a escribir su nombre en la arena con una vara que encontró por ahí.

"ARYLL"

-¿Aburrida, Aryll?- preguntó una voz femenina, a lo que la chica volteó.

Y ahí estaba su amiga SueBelle, la mujer que podía cargar jarros en la cabeza, mirándola con preocupación de nuevo.

-No es nada, Sue.- le dio sonriendo y levantándose para ir a un lado de ella, y caminar hacia las casas.

-¿Ya cuanto tiempo lleva?- dijo mirando al cielo, con una mano es su barbilla- ¿Seis años?-

-¿Link?- murmuró con pesadez la rubia- hace tanto que no lo veo... que lo único que recuerdo de él son las pictografías de mi abuela.-

Silencio. SueBelle sabía que ese tema incomodaba a la niña, pero su hermano hacía mucho tiempo que se había marchado, y pocas noticias se habían recibido de él.

-¡Aryll¡A comer!- y ahí estaba de nuevo llamándola su abuela, siempre tan dulce.

-Bueno, Sue. Nos vemos más tarde.- se despidió Aryll corriendo hacia la casita.

La mujer de cabellos azules se quedó viendo a la casa, con las manos en el pecho, preocupada por la chica.

OoOoO

El mar, siempre tan inmenso y profundo, esa profundidad que sólo podía equiparse a la del cielo... y a los ojos de ella.  
Movió su cabeza, negándolo. Simplemente no era correcto pensar en esas cosas.  
El viento cambió su dirección. Rápidamente, y con la experiencia recibida en años, el muchacho cambió la vela unos grados al lado contrario. El nuevo impulso de la pequeña embarcación roja hizo que se tomara del adorno extraño de dragón que tenía en la proa.

-Esto se está haciendo cada vez más pesado- murmuró para sí mismo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

Si tenía suerte, y el viento no cambiaba, llegaría a su preciada isla hacia la noche.

OoOoO

-Aryll- la llamó su abuela- no te quedes viendo tanto tiempo la ventana, no es bueno para ti. Ayúdame con esta ropa, zúrcela por mí.-

-Abuelita, me gustaría ir a la isla Windfall algún día.- dijo con mucha melancolía.

(N/A: varios nombres no se tradujeron al español, a mi gusto, claro está, no creo que sea cómodo leer "Isla Cascada de Viento" o "Isla Caída de Viento", no todos se cambiaron)

-Algún día, hijita...-

-¡Alguien encalló en el muelle!- gritó un hombre de la isla llamado Mesa.

La abuela volteó hacia la ventana, y Aryll corrió hacia el exterior, curiosa.  
Hacía muchos años que nadie encallaba en esa isla.

Los ancianos, SueBelle; Abe, Rose y sus niños, Mesa y la misma Aryll estaban a prudente distancia de la playa.  
La embarcación estaba cerca de la orilla, y no se veía ningún pasajero, sólo la vela que estaba siendo movida por alguien desde atrás.

Abe fue el valiente que se atrevió a caminar, sorprendido, ante ese extraño visitante.  
La vela del pequeño barco cayó hacia el suelo, dejando el mástil sólo y colgando de las cuerdas.  
Salió un espigado muchacho, vestido con una camisa amplia negra y pantalones naranjas. Su tez era morena, debido seguramente a horas enteras bajo el sol. El cabello rubio oscuro algo largo, pero no tanto, y donde sobresalían esas largas orejas hylians, y los ojos azules que sólo se podían equiparar a los de Aryll.  
Sonrió ante la pequeña multitud, agitando el brazo izquierdo con alegría.

-¿Li-Link?- dijo incrédulo Abe- ¿eres tú?-

-¡Hola a todos¡Regresé!- exclamó con su voz algo grave, empezando a caminar hacia el hombre, saludándolo.

-¡Hey! Miren todos¡Link regresó!- chillaron los hijos de Abe y Rose, muchachos de 9 y 8 años respectivamente.

Aryll miraba a distancia, ese muchacho se le hacía conocido, pero por todo el alboroto que armaron los niños se terminó de dar cuenta.

Era su hermano desaparecido. Ahora lo recordaba.

Los que estaban ahí lo saludaron efusivamente; la abuela no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba. Caminaron hacia la casa de la abuela, cuando detrás de una palmera sale la chica rubia, mirando a Abe y a Link.

El joven se le queda viendo, asombrado.

-¿Aryll?- pregunta con alegría.

-¿Tú... tú eres Link?- dice con recato- ¡Hermano!- la chica se lanza para abrazarlo, sin creerlo aún.

-¡Ja ja¡Claro que soy yo hermanita!- corresponde al abrazo- ¡Te extrañé mucho, a ti y a toda la isla!-

Felices, y con la isla de fiesta por el regreso del Héroe de los Vientos, terminó ese magnífico día.

OoOoO

Estaba aburrida viendo al horizonte en la popa, jugaba con un artefacto extraño. Dándole vueltas con la punta en la madera.  
Detrás de ella estaba el timón de ese enorme barco.  
La madera crujiendo y el graznar ocasional de gaviotas adornaban el viaje, que ahora se le hacía eterno.

-No mire tanto hacia atrás, Señorita Tetra, se puede marear- comentó el hombre al timón.

Ahí estaba de nuevo Gonzo preocupándose por ella, la trataba como a una niña chiquita.

-No me voy a marear, Gonzo. Llevo años en el mar, te recuerdo.- dijo con arrogancia mientras se quitaba de su posición y se recogía el flequillo rubio algo extraño (tirándole al verde claro) y caminaba hacia estribor- Tengo dieciocho años, por favor.-

-Si Gonzo- interrumpió un tipo bajito con un paliacate azul en la cabeza y con dos dientes enormes saliéndole de la boca- la señorita Tetra tiene más cosas en qué preocuparse en vez de marearse...-

-Claro.- dijo ella triunfante.

-... como preocuparse por el marinerito de Link que se fue hace una semana- terminó de decir con picardía.

-¡Qué dices enano!?- gritó enojada mientras le aventaba un zapato y éste le dio en plena cabezota- ¡No digas esas tonterías!-

-Mi niña está creciendo- sollozó Gonzo mientras giraba levemente el rumbo del barco.

-¡QUE NO DIGAN ESAS TONTERÍAS!- les volvió a gritar mientras daba un portazo e iba hacia su habitación.

Se tiró en la cama poniéndose una almohada en la cabeza, respirando hondamente para hacer desaparecer su sonrojo.

Hacía unas semanas que no veía al chico, pero después de haber pasado años en la lejana tierra de Labrynnia buscando información acerca de las antiguas leyendas y de que él hubiera regresado solo...  
Después de que él la rescató de nuevo de un mal que los acechaba; y después de que encarcelaran a cuatro de sus piratas por haber cometido hurtos y tonterías propias de los hombres con copas de más.

**Flash Back**

-...¡¿Qué?!- gritó casi sin creerlo- ¡Mako, Zuko, Senza y Nudge¡Pero qué estaban pensando, BOLA DE IDIOTAS!?-

-Perdónenos señorita Tetra- sollozó Gonzo muy arrepentido.

-Calma Tetra- le exhortó el chico haciendo con las manos un gesto tranquilizador- se les salió de control, eso es todo.-

-¡¿Eso es todo!? ... ¿ESO ES TODO!?- aprieta un puño casi a punto de golpear al que estuviera en frente- ¡Los arrestaron imbéciles¿Sabes cómo me siento!?- suspira tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Señorita...- habló por primera vez Niko después de todo el argüende- nos dijeron que ellos saldrían en dos meses.-

-¿Dos... meses? – repitió casi ido el muchacho rubio, golpeó la mesa con un puño y salió de la posada.

-Bien hecho cabeza de gaviota- le reprendió Gonzo.

-¿qué hice? ... ¡Ah! Ya me acordé- dijo avergonzado el hombre.

-No puede ser...- dijo con desgano Tetra, rodando sus ojos hacia arriba y saliendo del lugar- ¡Hey¡Espera!-

Salió corriendo hacia la oscura calle del pueblo de Lynn, el chico estaba viendo al cielo, sombrío.

-No le hagas caso a Niko, es un idiota...-

-Está bien...- dijo melancólico.

-Link...-

-Sé que dijiste que nos iríamos ya a las Islas del Gran Mar- comentó triste- hemos estado fuera muchos años, y yo quiero ver a mi familia de nuevo...-

-Link, esos tontos no nos van a detener... yo-- -

-No, no puedes dejarlos solos, eres su capitana- la mira acongojado- quédate aquí. Yo puedo arreglármelas solo para volver a Outset.-

-Pero...-

-Tengo mi viejo bote- le guiña un ojo- sólo espero que los vientos me guíen.-

-Pero tú tienes la batuta...- comentó sin comprender.

Sacó algo de su pantalón, y se lo puso en las manos a la chica, cerrándoselas con sus propias manos; Tetra respiró hondo para no sonrojarse, y calmar su nervios.  
Link le sonrió tímidamente, y dejó sus manos libres.

-Tú la necesitas más que yo- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, a modo de broma- ...princesa.-

-¡Tonto!- dijo enojada por el comportamiento tan infantil de Link, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro- ¡Yo no soy ninguna princesa!-

-Como digas- comentó rodando sus ojos hacia arriba, haciendo un ademán hacia el cielo como diciendo "¿Por qué a mí, Diosas?" y entró de nuevo a la posada.

Tetra se quedó viendo la batuta que ahora tenía en las manos. Link ahora se la daba a ella, cosa que nunca de los nuncas le había visto hacer, regalar cosas.  
Un sentimiento de mariposas en su estómago apareció; desde que él la había salvado por segunda vez... no, ya iban tres veces, cuando ese villano de Ganondorf, la pasada, y ahora, que la había salvado de morirse amargada.

Link la hacía feliz¿entendido? Y no debía saberse.

Al otro día... Link se despidió de los piratas, (de los tres que quedaron) arreglando su barco y esperando el viento adecuado para zarpar.

-Hey, Link- lo llamó Gonzo- cuídate, recuerda ese trecho de huracanes en los límites del mar.-

-Claro que lo recordaré Gonzo- sonrió el muchacho sobre su bote.

-¡Swabbie!- dijo Niko con su característico sonidito chillón- Nos veremos luego.-

-Link...- dijo sin pensar, demasiado tarde, ya había volteado- eh... cuídate engendro.- le sonríe tímidamente, gracias a ese insulto no sospecharía de ella.

El muchacho sonrió, algo triste se veía su semblante. El viento sopló en la dirección deseada, y él se despidió con la mano.

-Los veré luego muchachos... Tetra- ella lo mira fijamente- nos vemos...-

Y se alejó, por donde habían venido en un principio, él se iba, y ella no sabía si lo volvería a ver.

**Fin Flash Back**

Hasta esos días, habían regresado por que la gente de Lynn se había escandalizado con ellos ahí, y simplemente los habían corrido del lugar.  
Ella le prometió a sus amigos que volvería por ellos, cuando se cumplieran los dos meses. Era patético, pero hacía mucho que no causaba alboroto, ya ni se les podía llamar piratas.

Se volteó boca arriba, mirando al techo, después se vió la mano derecha, limpia de alguna marca, y pensar que hacía seis años...  
Movió su cabeza, negándolo, no quería recordarlo, era confuso. Pensar que su madre le había mentido todo ese tiempo. Y miró su foto, colgada a un lado de su cama, ella, siempre serena, ni siquiera la recordaba muy bien. Y su collar que se había perdido para siempre en la inmensidad del océano. El collar y su pasado...

-_¿cómo estará Daphness?_­ se preguntaba de vez en cuando, pobre fantasma o lo que fuera.

-¡Tierra a la vista!- gritó Niko desde afuera.

-¡Niko¡Bájate de ahí, que te vas a...!- se escucha un golpe seco afuera- ¡...caer! Olvídalo.- escuchó a Gonzo resignado.

Tetra salió de nuevo a cubierta, mirando al horizonte.

-Señorita, se ve a la Isla Outset hacia el noreste.- le informó Gonzo.

-Ya veo...- dijo pensativa.

-El viento no nos ayuda, tendremos que parar.-

-No es necesario...- saca algo de su pantalón pesquero blanco- déjamelo a mi- le guiña un ojo.

Mueve la batuta hacia arriba, la izquierda y la derecha, de la misma salían brillitos de todos colores, ella pensó en el viento del noreste y una brisa algo fuerte corrió en esa dirección.

-Listo.- dijo triunfante.

-¿Eh¿Tienes esa cosa que Link usaba?- Tetra miró a Niko con una ceja levantada y cruzada de brazos- ¡Te la robaste!-

PAF

-¿CÓMO QUE ME LA ROBÉ TARADO!?- gritó molesta.

-¿Entonces no? Raro en usted señorita.- dijo algo incrédulo.

-No me la robé- se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda a ambos- Link me la prestó.-

-Ahhhhh- exclamaron los dos embobados.

OoOoO

-Aún no lo creo...- dijo con dulzura la abuela al ver a sus dos nietos comer, Aryll estaba viendo fijamente a su hermano y él, quitado de la pena, devoraba lo que podía.

-Parece que no has comido en días- comentó la chica al verlo mejor, estaba algo flaco y alto, muy alto, más de lo que estaba antes.

-¿días¡Semanas! –dijo llevándose un pan a la boca- En ese pequeño bote no cabían muchos víveres y en Labrynnia no podíamos comer todos los días.-

-¡Oh, Link!- exclamó su abuela asustada.

-No fue nada abuelita- sonrió tranquilizador él- estaba ayudándole a una amiga, casi la matan- dijo confidente- y pues, con ella pasé todos estos años.-

-¿Con una amiga?- repitió su abuela- Pasar seis años con la misma niña¿es esa pirata?- Link asintió- ¡Ah¿Pues qué pasó que no regresaste en seis años, hijo?- comentó ella algo pícara, cosa que a su edad no le quedaba.

-¡Hey!- exclamó molesto y nervioso- ¡Ella a mi no me hizo nada!- dejó sus manos sobre la mesa, mirando la madera.

-Link- le habló su hermana- ¿es por lo de hace seis años?-

-Si... yo, necesito estar solo...- fue lo último que dijo al salir de la casa y caminar a la playa. La noche estaba espectacular, como esa vez que, ella salió preocupada por él; no muchas personas lo hacían.

Se preguntó a sí mismo cómo estaría Tetra. Ella era arrogante, extremadamente independiente, enojona, mandona... pero a su vez era muy entregada a sus ideales, como él lo había visto bajo el océano hacía seis años. La vió en su verdadera forma: dulce y preocupada por los demás.

Suspiró. Aún recordaba cómo él le prometió no decir nada, absolutamente nada acerca de su verdadera forma, y juntos olvidarlo; pero hasta la fecha no podían. Ella era una princesa, y debía vivir conforme a una. No viviendo siendo vigilada por la ley de un país extraño.

El crujir de madera hizo que levantara la vista, hacia el mar, viendo a una legua de distancia un enorme barco de blancas velas iluminadas por la luna llena.

-¡Tetra!- se levantó alegre y corrió al muelle.

OoOoO

El ancla cayó con estrépito al agua. Y del barco se asomaron tres figuras.

-¡Hey swabbie¡Viviste!- comentó de nuevo Niko con su tono chillón.

-¡Esta bien maese Link!- sollozó Gonzo con alegría.

-¡Engendro¡Estás bien!- escuchó la voz de Tetra, que bajaba por una cuerda hacia el muelle- ¡Hola!- fue lo que pronunció al tocar la madera, enfrente de Link.

-¡Tetra! Pero... ¡porqué?-

Se calló, Tetra se había abalanzado sobre él, abrazándolo.

-Estaba muy preocupada...- susurró mientras lo estrechaba con fuerza.

-Yo...-

-¡OK!- se separa de él y le da un puñetazo en el estómago- ¡Es bueno ver de nuevo esta isla!-

-Au...- se dobla por el golpe.

-Vamos chicos¡Que tenemos que saludar a la gente!- dijo con afán mientras señalaba a los isleños que ya se habían reunido a ver.

OoOoO

-Así que tú eres Tetra, la que ayudó a Link hace unos años...- comentó la abuela del chico viéndola fijamente.

Tetra casi escupe el agua que se estaba tomando, tosiendo un poco.

-Eh... si señora, yo soy la Capitana de los Piratas- dijo con orgullo.

-Eres muy joven para ser una capitana- la señora al ver la reacción de la joven cambió de tema- pero te ves muy joven¿cuántos años tienes?-

-Dieciocho.- dijo con desgano.

-¡Mira¡Si tienes los mismo que Link!- dijo de nuevo con esa picardía que no le quedaba.

Los dos chicos se sintieron incómodos ante el comentario, mirando hacia lados opuestos.

Se escuchaban murmullos en la parte de afuera, de seguro eran Gonzo y Niko que no había querido entrar, pero Tetra si, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber cómo era la familia de Link.

-Mi hermano estuvo afuera mucho tiempo...- habló Aryll mientras ponía los codos en la mesa para apoyarse- ¿qué estuvieron haciendo todo ese tiempo?- los miró confusa.

-Eh...- de nuevo tartamudeó la chica, no segura de cómo comenzar.

-Aryll- la llamó su hermano mayor- estuvimos buscando información acerca de las antiguas leyendas, no sabíamos que iba a ser tan peligroso- suspiró cerrando los ojos- pero al final, cansados y confusos, decidimos dejarla por la paz, ya no podíamos saber nada más.-

-¿Por qué?- la niña podía ser irritante a veces.

-Por que, todo lo que buscábamos está en el fondo del mar, eso lo aprendimos hacía meses... pero sucedió un pequeño incidente... con la tripulación, y tomé ese lapso para venir- se detiene, como que se había dado cuenta de algo- Tetra¿por qué vinieron?-

-¿Ah?- estaba demasiado embobada viéndolo hablar que ni cuenta se había dado- Si... es que... no nos permitieron estar más en ese lugar- se recarga en el respaldo de la silla cerrando un ojo, el flequillo rubio cayó en su cara- y pues no teníamos más opción que regresar.-

-Ya veo...- se levanta- discúlpenme, pero tengo sueño- bosteza- ¡Hasta mañana!- sube por unas escaleras.

Aryll, la abuela y Tetra se quedan en la pequeña cocina, el chasquido del fuego rompía el silencio.

-Link está raro... ¿será que ha crecido mucho?- dijo triste la abuela mientras se sentaba en su mecedora.

-Es sólo que no había estado aquí en muchos años...-

-Bueno, señora, jovencita, me retiro a mi barco, las veré en la mañana...- se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta, pero luego se detiene- ¡Ah, si¡Se me olvidaba!- saca algo de su pantalón pesquero, y lo deja en manos de Aryll- se lo das a tu hermano cuando despierte...- y sale de la casa.

Aryll tomó la batuta, insegura de lo que era.

OoOoO

-¡Dile tú...!-

-¡No, tú!-

-¡Oigan! –refunfuñó molesta desde su habitación- ¡Si van a "susurrar" háganlo bien! Idiotas...-

-Eh... te dije que iba a escuchar.-

-¡Ya está bueno!- hace una pausa- ¡Dile tú!- lo avienta al camarote de la joven.

-¡Gonzo¡Con un demonio!- se tapa con la sábana- ¿¡Qué no saben tocar o qué¡Pedazo de tarado!- grita molesta, apenas se había salido de bañar y ahora la molestaban.

-Perdón, señorita- junta sus dedos en señal de vergüenza- pero... Niko y yo teníamos que decirle algo...-

-Pues díganme.-

-Que... nosotros regresaremos a Labrynnia por los otros- toma aire- queremos que usted se quede aquí... ya sabe, por lo que pasó antes de marcharnos.-

-Ese tipo se merecía ese golpe, lo sabes bien- se cruza de brazos.

-Bueno, es que, si usted va de nuevo, corre el riesgo de que la encarcelen. Déjenos ir, señorita. Por favor.-

Ella lo miró inquisitiva. Al final suspiró y accedió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pero se llevan otro barco, no dejaré que hundan el barco de mi madre- sentenció al final.

OoOoO

A la mañana siguiente, sólo la gran embarcación de los piratas estaba en el muelle. Link miró confuso la escena. ¿Y su barco?

Observó que entre la neblina matutina del mar y los apenas salientes rayos de sol, marcaban una figura femenina de espaldas a donde se encontraba.

-_Demonios...-_

¿Desde cuándo Tetra se había vuelto _tan _bonita? Era su amiga... Era su superior...

Pero ya no era la misma chiquilla de antes... no ahora con su cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros, sujetado en una fuerte coleta. Ni con esas blusas algo reveladoras de colores chillones que usaba, ni esos pantalones pesqueros blancos que... resaltaban su cuerpo.

-_Con un demonio, soy hombre y también puedo ver_- se excusó mentalmente mientras caminaba hacia ella- Tetra¿Y mi barco?-

-Oh... ¡Hola, Link!- saludó algo nerviosa- ¿tu barco¿Cuál barco?- soltó una risita tímida.

-MI barco, uno rojo, que tiene un dragón en el frente, ESE barco Tetra- le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Gonzo y Niko se fueron a Labrynnia- dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia- como no quería que le sucediera algo a mi barco, dije que se llevaran ese.-

-Pero... ¡mi barco!-

-Calma, calma engendro...- le da una palmada en la espalda- estará bien. No es nada.-

-De veras, Tetra, no sé cómo te soporto.- habló con pesimismo.

-Oh Link...- usó un tono burlón- ¡pero si tu me adoras¡No podrías vivir sin mí!-

-Muy graciosa.- le reprochó volteando hacia otro lado, de seguro ya se había puesto rojo.

-¡Link!- se escuchó la voz de su abuela desde la casa- ¡Será mejor que te metas¡Se avecina un monzón!-

-¿Monzón¿En esta época del año?- preguntó con extrañeza la chica.

-En Outset todo puede pasar- dijo rodando sus ojos hacia arriba.

-¡Hoy, Link!- gritó Abe desde su casa- ¿me puedes ayudar con un animalito¡Por favor! Antes de que la tormenta se desate.-

(N/A: hoy u "oy"-fonéticamente- así es el saludo de WW, creo...)

-¡Claro Abe!- corrió colina arriba.

-_Oh, si. Déjame sola, al cabo no me importa_- pensó al verlo correr hacia la casa del hombre.

Tetra fue a explorar la isla, observando sus recovecos, hacía mucho que no estaba ahí, y cuando estuvo fue en circunstancias tan extrañas.

OoOoO

-¡Uff!- se limpió el sudor- ¡Listo Abe! El puerco asegurado.-

-Gracias Link, eres de mucha ayuda.-

El chico sonrió y se fue colina debajo de nuevo.

El cielo había cambiado drásticamente, del azul claro de esa mañana ahora estaba un gris opaco, y el viento comenzaba a correr con fuerza.

Su abuela nunca se equivocaba, conocía el clima de la isla como la palma de su mano.

Mesa aseguraba sus ventanas; SueBelle subía las escaleras para pasarla al lado de Sturgeon, Orca como siempre estaba sentado en la afueras de su casa, respirando el aire de tormenta.  
Link pasó apurado¿dónde estaba Tetra?

OoOoO

-La vista es hermosa desde aquí...- susurró embelesada por la panorámica que el lugar le ofrecía desde la construcción elevada de esa parte de la Isla.

Llegar no había sido fácil. Subir muchas escaleras. Pero esto lo valía.

Pequeñas gotitas fueron cayendo se cielo, mientras un aire fresco soplaba.

-Deberíamos entrar a alguna casa, el monzón acaba de empezar- escuchó la tranquilizadora voz de Link a sus espaldas.

-La vista es espectacular desde aquí.-

-Si, mi hermana llama a este su "mirador", pero es de toda la Isla.- se pone junto a ella para ver el paisaje.

-Oye...- comenzó a decir viendo hacia el frente- es mi imaginación... ¿o mi barco no estaba ahí en la mañana?- le preguntó al notar que estaba metros más adelante.

-¿Ataron los cabos?- dijo preocupado.

-No lo sé...- admitió cuando se escucharon truenos y la lluvia arreciaba más- esto no es bueno... ¡mi barco!-

-¡No hay tiempo¡Lancémonos!-

-¿Qué¿Está loco!?-

-No¡Es divertido!- dijo con simpatía y la cargó, mientras se colocaba en el borde.

-¡Link¡No!- se aferra con fuerza al chico, no quería ver y menos desde esa altura.

-¡Al agua!- dijo antes de saltar al vacío.

SPLASH

El agua salada llenó sus ropas, y salieron a la superficie. Tetra empujó a Link, y nadó hacia el muelle con todas sus fuerzas, seguida de cerca del muchacho.

-¡Eso no está bien!- gritó al salir hacia el muelle, la ropa ahora se le pegaba al cuerpo, y su coleta estaba muy floja.

-¡Toma el cabo!- le dijo cuando él pudo alcanzar la cuerda principal, comenzando a jalar.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó a causa de los fuertes vientos y el agua que golpeaba con fuerza no la dejaba ver bien.

Jaló la cuerda, tan fuerte como se lo permitían sus brazos. Link estaba con otras cuerdas, amarrándolas al muelle.  
De nuevo haló, pero se terminó lastimando con la fibra de la soga.  
Tembló al sentir las manos de Link tomando las suyas y asiendo la cuerda, él jalaba, haciendo que ella también pusiera de su parte.

-Por lo menos puedes jalar la cuerda principal...- le susurró en la oreja mientras seguían jalando.

-Cállate...-

Pusieron el barco en posición, y Tetra amarró la cuerda a un palo de madera gruesa del muelle.  
Truenos y relámpagos, olas enormes hacían que la embarcación se moviera y se iluminara.

-¡No podemos seguir!- gritó resignado- ¡La lluvia está muy fuerte!-

-¡Lo veo!- le gritó sarcástica mientras miraba cómo el mar se comía la playa a grandes oleajes. Se le ocurrió una idea, loca, pero era una idea- ¡Ven!- señaló tomando su mano y comenzando a subir por las escaleras de cuerda que daban a la cubierta del barco.

Subieron la larga escalerilla, hasta llegar a cubierta. Ella lo empujó hacia la puerta, entrando a donde estaban los camarotes.  
Dentro, suspiraron aliviados, chorreando agua salada y con la ropa empapada que se pegaba a sus cuerpos.

-Con esto de seguro me voy a enfermar- bromeó Link al mirar cómo Tetra caminaba a su cuarto.

-¡Con un demonio!- masculló la chica al notar algo en su camarote- No tengo velas, Gonzo se las llevó todas- se cruza de brazos molesta- creo que tendremos que estar a oscuras mientras dure la tormenta.- suspiró resignada recargándose en una pared.

-Eres muy malhablada Tetra...- dijo él deteniéndose en la puerta- así nadie te va a querer.-

-No necesito de nadie que me quiera...- tembló y se abrazó a sí misma, el clima estaba más helado de lo usual.

-Tengo frío.- se quejó Link de nuevo, sólo para molestarla.

-Creo que hay algunas mantas de los muchachos más abajo... iré por unas- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir y dirigirse hacia abajo.

-_Hey, eso sí es raro... Tetra servicial _¡Qué buen chiste!- comentó en voz alta, no creyéndolo.

-¿Chiste¿Cuál chiste?- le preguntó curiosa al regresar con dos mantas en las manos, y entregándole una.

-Eh... no, ningún chiste- se rascó la nuca nervioso, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso.

-Ah, bueno.- ella se tapó con la manta y se sentó en su cama, abrazándose las piernas por debajo de la tela.

Link se sentó enfrente de la cama, cerca de un pequeño escritorio que ella tenía lleno de mapas.  
Se quedaron en silencio, cobijados por las mantas, escuchando cómo el agua caía con estrépito sobre la madera.

Tetra suspiró, estaba incómoda, incómoda por la situación de la tormenta e incómoda por que estaba dentro de un barco, completamente a solas con el chico que la hacía sentirse estúpida.

Link veía el camarote sin muchos ánimos, reparando en la chica, que hacía muecas con su nariz. Ella se le quedó viendo, como preguntando porqué la veía.

-¿Te han dicho que eres extraña?-

Está bien. Link no era bueno hablándole a las mujeres.

-¿Qué dijiste, mal nacido?-

Esta bien... Tetra tampoco era una perita en dulce.

-Perdón... es que si. No eres como las otras muchachas que he conocido.-

-¿No seré la única a la que haz conocido?- respondió con cinismo asiéndose a manta y quitándose la liga del cabello, ya mojado, dejándolo libre.

Link la observó, se veía condenadamente bonita.

-¿Qué tanto me miras, tarado?- dijo con desgano, suspirando.

-Te ves mejor con el cabello suelto...- le comentó como sugerencia.

-Claro que no.- le reprocha escondiendo su roja cara con la manta.

La hacía sentirse muy infantil... llena de mariposas en el estómago. ¿qué le pasaba?

Sintió cómo la cama se hundía, sólo para verlo sentado junto a ella. Observándola fijamente.

Tetra lo hacía perder la poca cordura que siempre decían los demás que tenía. Había arriesgado mucho por ella en el pasado. ¿Sería que... se estaba enamorando de ella?  
No. No podía estarle pasando, no de ella, que era una muchacha muy altanera.  
Demonios. Si estaba enamorado de ella¿qué más podía hacer?

-_Rayos¿por qué me mira así?_­- abrió más sus ojos al sentir la mano de Link en su mejilla.

-Tetra... yo...- balbuceó cosas incoherentes.

Era el momento indicado, no había nadie, estaba "atrapado" con ella, no estaban sus piratas¡Era el momento perfecto!

-Link... si ambos sabemos esto...- comenzó a decir mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa.

-¿Saber?- dijo algo asombrado aún con su mano sobre su suave y tostada piel.

Se habían hecho muy similares en esos años...

-Oh...-

-Tetra... tú...-

-¡Ah¡Ya cállate y bésame, engendro!-

Cortó el momento jalándolo del cuello de la camisa, dándole un beso primerizo; ambos con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y con el pulso acelerado.  
El aire les jugó una mala pasada, obligándolos a separarse. Respiraban entrecortadamente, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-... me gustas...- terminó de decir una vez que volvió a la normalidad.

-Lo sospechaba...- comentó ufana mientas sonreía abriendo los ojos, viendo al chico que le había robado el corazón.

OoOoO

**¡Guau! Mi primer oneshot de TetraxLink.  
¡Enhorabuena! xD También estoy a favor de esta pareja, como sea, Tetra es Zelda ¬¬  
Emociónense gente, este es mi primer escrito sin emoticones T0T soe feliz!**

**¿Cómo lo sintieron? Dejen sus comentarios! Me andaba preguntando qué pasaría después de Phantom hourglass y wind waker, esta idea era algo vieja pero al fin la pude desarrollar! o.O editado por un errorcito n.nU**

**Gracias por leer, dejen reviews!**


End file.
